Cambios, y sentimientos
by Huntress-616
Summary: Bueno,raro en mi que cuelgue otro slash xDD espero que os guste, se lo dedico andrea, que fue la que me animo a escribir, y me ha ayudado muchas veces a ello. .......BaTisTa XxX ReY MiStErIo...... Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Capitulo 1:

Dave se levanto, y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, aun era pronto para despertarse, pero no tenia ganas de dormir mas, estaba desnudo, solía dormir así, la verdad es que era un hombre bastante vanidoso, y le encantaba su cuerpo, y no era para menos, pues tener ese cuerpo le había costado muchas horas de gimnasio(ejem….ejem…).

Metió la cara bajo el grifo del bidet ,y se froto la cara con el agua fría, después cogió una toalla, y hundió la cara en ella para secarse, fue al salón y se sentó el sofá, eran las cuatro de la mañana, estaba algo aburrido, así que encendió la televisión, hizo algo de zapping y al final se decidió por una película porno, al fin de al cabo a esas horas no suelen echar nada mejor, pensó, la miro con interés, nunca le habían gustado demasiado ese tipo de películas, pues le recordaban algo a su vida real, ya que, el se acostaba con mujeres, sin ni tan siquiera preguntarles el nombre, aquella película no era mucho de su agrado pues, estaba en una escena homosexual, aunque inconcientemente, comenzó a empalmarse al verla, se dio cuenta cuando noto que el calor le comenzó a subir, vio su miembro erecto ,y se avergonzó de aquello.

-cualquiera diría que soy gay-dijo para si-.

De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta, batista se puso un albornoz, que le quedaba lo bastante ancho, lo suficiente para ocultar su enorme erección, y apago la televisión, cuando abrió la puerta, oscar le abrazo, estaba medio llorando, batista se preocupo por su amigo.

-¿Oscar que te ocurre?-dijo preocupado, y algo nervioso-

Oscar se aparto de él algo sonrojado, pues al abrazarle había notado el "bulto de Dave".

Dave se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Esto perdona, parece que te pillo en mal momento, seguro que tienes compañía..-dijo oscar, y se seco una lágrima-

-Pues la verdad, es que estoy solo…-dijo dave, aun mas sonrojado, y rezando para que su amigo no le pidiera explicaciones sobre eso- ¿Qué te ocurre?-volvió a preguntar-

-He discutido con mi mujer….¿puedo pasar?

-Si, por supuesto, pasa…-dijo dave apartándose de la puerta-

-Gracias…

Oscar paso al interior de la casa de Dave, y se sentó en el sofá, si darse cuenta, se sentó encima del mando de la televisión y se descubrió lo que dave estaba viendo, Oscar quedo algo sorprendido, pero no estaba de humor para bromear sobre aquello.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?-pregunto dave, quitando la televisión y sentándose al lado de su amigo-

Dave sabia que últimamente el matrimonio de Oscar no iba bien, sentía pena por ello, pero la verdad, sabia que su amigo no debería haberse casado, del matrimonio nunca sale nada bueno, o eso había creído siempre Dave.

Oscar suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar, estaba dolido, el amaba a su mujer, o eso creía, pues hacia ya mas de un año que estaban en esa incomoda situación.

Dave pasó uno de sus enormes brazos por el hombro del pequeño talador de bonsáis.

-Puedes contármelo…soy tu amigo-dijo para animarle a hablar-

-Creo que mi matrimonio se acabo…-fue lo único que dijo Oscar-

Dave le abrazo, y se mantuvieron un rato en silencio.

-Escucha dave, quisiera pedirte un favor.

-esta bien, ¿Qué quieres?

-Te importaría hablar con mi mujer, y decirla que estoy aquí, no quisiera que nuestra discusión se agravara más.

-por supuesto…

-Gracias amigo-Oscar sonrió con esfuerzo-

Dave fue en busca del teléfono que estaba en la otra habitación, y marco el numero de la mujer de Oscar.

-Si-dijo dulcemente una voz al otro lado del teléfono-

Increíble, no hay mejor actor que una mujer….pensó Dave.

-Esto, soy Dave, el amigo de tu marido.

-Si, se quien eres-dijo la mujer cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas agrio-

-Llamaba para decirte que Oscar dormirá esta noche en mi casa.

-Gracias, no hacia falta que te molestaras en llamar-dijo bruscamente y colgó-

Vaya carácter-murmuro Dave, y regreso con su amigo –

Oscar levanto la cabeza, y miro a su amigo con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

Batista le miro, no quería decírselo, pues sabia que no le haría bien a su amigo, aquello se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Esta bien-dijo oscar-Será mejor que no lo sepa. Sabes, creo que ella nunca me ha querido…

-Yo creo que deberías descansar, y no pensar en ello-sentencio batista-

-Tienes razón.

-Puedes dormir aquí, pero solo tengo una cama, así que tendremos que dormir juntos…

Oscar asintió, sabia que la cama de batista era enorme, y al fin de al cabo era su mejor amigo, así que no se sentía violento.

Los dos hombres fueron a la habitación, Dave decidió quedarse el albornoz puesto para dormir, y Oscar se quedo en ropa interior, estaba agotado, así que no tardo mucho en dormirse, Dave al verle dormido, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de protegerlo, se durmió sintiendo un extraño bienestar, y entre sueños abrazo a Oscar.

Sabia que Oscar era su mejor amigo, pero desde hacia muchos años, sentía aquel extraño bienestar cuando le tenia cerca.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Capitulo 2:

A la mañana siguiente Oscar se despertó y descubrió que su amigo le había abrazado, era un abrazo tranquilizador, pero no le agradaba.

-Dave….-dijo en bajo para despertarle sin sobresaltarle-

Dave suspiro y abrió un ojo sin saber muy bien con quien estaba.

-Dave, vuelve a la realidad, y suéltame, que me crearas un complejo con tanto músculo-bromeo misterio-

Dave despertó ya del todo, soltó a misterio enseguida y se sonrojo.

-Vaya yo…lo siento-dijo avergonzado- será la costumbre de abrazar a mi mujer cuando dormía con ella-se intento excusar-

-Va no pasa nada, pero no pretendas que te de un beso de buenos días-misterio de rió-

-Que, no tranquilo…

Dave estaba mas colorado aun, y por algún extraño motivo el pensar que misterio le diera un beso de buenos días, le hubiera encantado. Agito la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza y se levanto de espaldas a misterio, dio gracias a dios por no estar empalmado y se giro.

-Bueno veo que estas de buen humor-dijo para iniciar una conversación-

-Si habrá sido tu abrazo nocturno-bromeo misterio-

Esto incomodo un poco a Dave, y hizo que volviera a sonrojarse.

-Bueno si, olvidémoslo-dijo para intentar cambiar de tema.

-Esta bien ángel mió-dijo misterio en tono de broma y riéndose a mas no poder-

-Oscar Gutiérrez Rubio me alegro de su nueva alegría, pero deje de bromear-dijo batista todo lo más serio que pudo-

-Esta bien Dave, nunca diré que me abrazaste-dijo cayéndose al suelo de la risa, pues sabia la fama que tenia dave, y también sabia lo vergonzoso que era en algunos aspectos-

-Oscar….lo digo en serio-dijo sonrojado-

-Esta bien, esta bien, no hablare más del tema.

-Bien, vamos a desayunar-dijo Dave-

Ambos hombres fueron al comedor, Oscar se sentó en la mesa y Dave se ofreció a preparar el desayuno. Dave se sentía extraño, pero no sabia exactamente por que, cuando termino de preparar el desayuno lo llevo al comedor y lo sirvió en la mesa.

-Vaya, tiene buena pinta-dijo Oscar, que estaba leyendo el periódico del día anterior-

-Gracias-dijo Dave mientras se sentaba en la mesa-

Dave y Oscar comenzaron a comer en silencio, y cuando terminaron Oscar se ofreció a recoger la mesa, Dave acepto, cuando Oscar estaba cogiendo las tazas llamaron a la puerta. Dave se dispuso a ir a abrir, cuando abrió la puerta vio una caja mas alta y ancha que el, y a un joven repartidor.

-¿Dave Batista?-Pregunto el repartido-

-Si, soy yo.

-Firme aquí-dijo señalándole la zona baja de un impreso-

Dave firmo donde le indico el repartido.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un paquete-sentencio el repartidor, y sin dar más datos se marcho de allí.

Dave como pudo, metió la norme caja dentro de la casa, y le dijo a misterio que la abriera, mientras leía la carta que venia pegada en ella, la ojeo por encima, no era para el.

-Oscar, me temo que todo esto es para ti...

-Si lo se….dentro de esa caja están todas mis pertenencias…

Dave le dio la cara a Oscar y este la leyó en silencio.

En la cara de Oscar se podía apreciar la mezcla de dos sentimientos, pena y rabia, a cada línea que reía, esto se iba notando cada vez más.

-¿Qué pone?-dijo con timidez Dave-

Oscar arrugo la carta cuando termino de leerla y miro a su amigo directamente a los ojos, su mirada era profunda, y en ella se apreciaba su dolor, Dave tuvo que desviar la mirada, no soportaba la mirada de su amigo. Oscar suspiró.

-Quiere el divorcio….-fue lo único que dijo-

-Vaya….-dijo Dave-

Oscar se sentó en la silla.

-Me ha echado de casa-continuo diciendo Oscar- maldita bruja-Oscar golpeo la mesa, tirando una taza al suelo, esta nada mas estrellarse se hizo mil pedazos-

Dave apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Tranquilo…-murmuro Dave-

-No puedo estar tranquilo…he desperdiciado parte de mi vida con esa mujer…y ella…ella nunca me quiso, ahora lo veo claro.

Dave se sentó a su lado.

-Escúchame, ella es una mujer, son así….-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para consolar a su amigo-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Capitulo 3:

Oscar abrazó a Dave, estaba destrozado. Dave sentía pena por su amigo, aun que le gustaba que se hubiera abrazado a el.

-¡Ey! Oscar no estés así…venga esta noche nos iremos de fiesta.

-Para que…quien querría a un enano como yo…-dijo con voz melancólica-

Dave abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo inconscientemente, pero no dijo nada. Soltó a Oscar, y le miro sonriendo.

-Vamos hombre, desde cuando tu altura ha sido un problema-dijo Dave-

-Tienes razón amigo, soy estupido…que haría yo sin ti.

Una imagen difusa de el y misterio cruzo y nublo su mente, agitó la cabeza a los lados, para hacer que esta desapareciera.

-Ehh….esto, creo que tengo que ir a comprar-dijo Dave, intentando encontrar una explicación para lo que acababa de imaginar.

-Esta bien-dijo Oscar-¿quieres que e limpie algo? ya que me has acogido en tu casa es lo menos que puedo hacer…

-No, no es necesario, tu descansa de acuerdo-dijo Dave sonriendo-

Dave se fue a su habitación y se vistió para ir a hacer la compra, Oscar se tumbo en el sofá, ya que su amigo le había dicho que no hiciera nada, cuando Dave termino de vestirse, se fue a comprar al supermercado. Óscar se levanto del sofá, y comenzó a limpiar la casa de su amigo, odiaba estar sin hacer nada.Dave llego al supermercado y comenzó a coger todo lo que necesitaba.

………………………..

Dave volvió a su casa sobre el mediodía, la comida ya estaba servida y la casa estaba reluciente.

-Oscar te dije que no hicieras nada..-dijo nada mas entrar mientras soltaba las bolsas en el rellano-

-Lo siento, sabes que no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

-No cambiaras nunca, anda ayúdame a colocar lo que he comprado.

Dave y misterio llevaron las bolsas a la cocina y comenzaron a colocar la comida en la nevera, y en la despensa.

-Bien ya esta-dijo Oscar- vamos a comer.

Dave asintió, estaba muerto de hambre, sus tripas le delataron al empezar a rugir, Óscar se rió al oírlo.

-Vaya…veo que tienes hambre-dijo Oscar-

Dave se sonrojo y los dos hombres fueron a comer al comedor.Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer con tranquilidad, ninguno de los hombres hablo, Oscar tubo que aguantarse la risa,pues había echado picante a la comida, y Dave no estaba acostumbrado, los gestos que hacia eran de risa.Cuando terminaron de comer, misterio se rió de su amigo, estaba rojo y sacando la lengua.

-No te rías-dijo Dave-sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a comer esto.

-Si lo se-dijo misterio riéndose-pero es que deberías verte la cara.

Dave se miro en el reflejo de la bandeja, la verdad es que su aspecto si era de risa.

…………………………..

Por la noche:

Dave obligo a Oscar a que se arreglara un poco para salir. Al final oscar accedió, se puso una camisa negra, y uno vaqueros bastante presentables, Dave le peino de forma moderna, y ya estaba listo para salir. Por otra parte, Dave llevaba también unos vaqueros y una camisa de tirantes de color blanco con sus gafas de sol, así vestidos salieron de casa y batista llevo a Oscar a una discoteca que conocía a la perfección, la discoteca era bastante amena, había mucha gente bailando, y dos o tres personas en la barra, Dave y Oscar entraron, el portero saludo a Dave.

-Hola señor Batista, hacia mucho que no venia.

-Si, bueno, dos días-bromeo-

Pasaron al interior del recinto.

-Vaya, veo que frecuentas estos tipos de lugares a menudo-dijo Oscar-

-Si bueno…tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Oscar miro a su alrededor para ver el recinto, las luces resultaban algo molesto a los ojos de Oscar y la música no era mucho de su estilo, pero tampoco le desagradaba.

-Vamos no te quedes ahí-dijo Dave-voy a presentarte a una amiga.

Oscar volvió a la realidad y fue con Dave, este se encontraba con una chica mas o menos joven, tendría alrededor de unos 25 años, era morena, y mas o menos de la altura de Oscar, sus ojos eran verdes y llamativos, estos brillaban con las luces de las discotecas. Llevaba un corto vestido negro, y unas botas altas de tacón de aguja también negras.

-Oscar te presento a Lucia.

-Encantada-dijo la muchacha y se acerco a Oscar para darle dos besos-

Una chica aproximadamente de la misma edad se acerco a Lucia, acaba de salir del baño, esta era rubia, aproximadamente de la misma edad, tenia el pelo algo mas largo que Lucia, y sus ojos eran de color miel, llevaba una minifalda vaquera con unas medias negras y unas botas marrones, a juego con la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba, también marrón.

-Vaya Dave, hoy viniste con un amigo-dijo la recién llegada-Encantada, me llamo Vanesa-dijo la chica ofreciéndole la mano a Oscar-

Oscar estrecho la mano con Vanesa, estaba algo sonrojado, le daba vergüenza conocer a gente nueva.

-Oscar ten cuidado con Vanesa, tiene demasiado carácter.

-No hagas caso a Dave-dijo Vanesa guiñándole un ojo-

-Bueno chicas queréis tomar algo-dijo Dave-

-Si por favor-dijo Lucia- y que sea fuerte.

-Esta bien Dave, yo tomare lo mismo que tu-dijo Vanesa-

-¿y tu oscar, que beberás?

-Yo…no tengo ganas de tomar nada…

-No seas aburrido-dijo Vanesa-Venga tu y yo nos tomaremos tequila-dijo-

-Vaya, veo que tendrás que beber, no quieras ver a Vanesa enfada-bromeo Lucia-

-Bien, pues tequila para todos-dijo Dave al camero, este tardo poco en servirlo-

Lucia y Batista comenzaron a beber, Vanesa cogió un vaso y se lo dio a Oscar, mientras daba un trago al suyo, Oscar cogió el vaso y la chica le sonrió, Lucia le dijo algo al oído a batista.

-Esto, Oscar te dejo aquí con Vanesa….que yo voy a dar una "vuelta" con Lucia.

-Que…esta bien-dijo resignado misterio-

-ID, este vergonzoso estará bien –bromeo Vanesa-

Dave y lucia sonrieron, y se fueron de la discoteca.

Oscar se quedo en silencio no sabia de que hablar. La chica acariciaba el borde del vaso con un dedo, mientras pensaba como iniciar una conversación.

-Esto… ¿a que te dedicas?-dijo finalmente Vanesa-

-Pues, a la lucha libre…trabajo en la WWE.

-Si, pues no te he visto nunca-comento Vanesa-

-Si bueno, igual es por que voy con mascara-se rio-

-¡Un momento! Me estas diciendo que tu eres Rey Misterio.

Oscar asintió, y sonrió.

-Esto…vaya…no me lo esperaba-dijo la chica-

-Vamos, no es para tanto.

-Vaya…-la chica se mordió el labio inferior-Es que, eres mi luchador favorito.

-Eso me halaga-dijo misterio, que no se esperaba aquello-Bueno dejemos mi trabajo a un lado ¿tu a que te dedicas?

-Esto yo….soy prostituta-dijo la chica sonrojada-

"Vaya, así que estas son las amigas de Dave" –pensó misterio-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Capitulo 4:

"Vaya, así que estas son las amigas de Dave" –pensó misterio-

Misterio no sabía bien que decir, bueno se le ocurrían un montón de cosas, pero no sonaban bien, preguntarla que cuanto cobraba por horas era una de ellas.

-Es un trabajo como otro cualquiera….-termino por decir-

Vanesa seguía sonrojada, miro al suelo.

-No es un trabajo como otro cualquiera-dijo con tristeza-

-Si lo es, que diferencia hay de ti, a una diva de la wwe, ambas trabajáis con vuestro cuerpo.

-Si, pero ellas cobran mas-dijo la chica algo menos avergonzada-

-Bueno, hay me has pillado-misterio se rió-

La chica al oír la risa de misterio sonrió.

-Estas mejor cuando sonríes-dijo misterio y dio un sorbo a su tequila, estaba algo más animado-

-Gracias, que te parece si bailamos, no te cobrare.

-Esta bien, además si me cobraras, te pagaría con gusto, una chica como tú lo merece.

Oscar y Vanesa fueron a la pista de baile, y comenzaron a bailar, con el paso de las canciones fueron acercándose cada vez mas, hasta terminar casi agarrados, Vanesa sonreía, y soltaba miradas fugaces a misterio, este las respondía con la misma intensidad, pusieron una canción lenta, en la que ninguno de los dos tubo vergüenza a agarrarse, cuando termino la canción inconscientemente se besaron, estuvieron fundidos en un largo beso, sin darse cuenta de nada de su alrededor, ni tan siquiera de que Dave y lucia habían regresado, Lucia sonrió y dio un codazo a Dave cuando lo vio, para que mirara, ha este le hirvió la sangre por algún motivo. Lucia le miro sin comprender.

-¿Dave te ocurre algo?-.pregunto la chica-

Dave volvió al mundo real.

-¿Qué cojones me pasa?-pensó en alto-

-Dave, ¿estas bien?-insistió la chica-

-Si, lo estoy-dave aparto al mirada de donde estaba misterio-

-Parece que esos dos se lo han pasado bien-dijo lucia alegre-

-Si, lo parece….-batista se fue al servicio de caballeros sin decir nada-

-¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?-pensó lucia-

Cuando Vanesa y Oscar se separaron de aquel interminable beso, lucia se acerco a ellos.

Dave golpeo el espejo del servicio, estaba furioso, y no comprendía por que, de su mano comenzó a brotar sangre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por que estoy así?-decía una y otra vez en su mente-

Abrió el grifo del agua, y metió la mano para cortarse la hemorragia, tratando de encontrarle un sentido lógico a aquello.

-Hola-dijo Lucia-veo que lo pasasteis bien.

Los dos se sonrojaron dándose cuenta de que los habían visto.

-¿Ey donde esta Dave?-pregunto Oscar, que aun seguía agarrado a Vanesa-

Lucia se encogió de hombros.

-Se fue al servicio, no se que le ocurría.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver-dijo oscar, soltando a lucia-

En cuanto Oscar se fue, las chicas comenzaron a hablar animadamente.

Oscar entro en el servicio, y vio el espejo roto y a Batista sangrando por la mano.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-Nada…sin querer rompí el espejo-mintió-

-Lucia dijo que estabas aquí, creía que te ocurría algo.

-Ya ves que no-dijo Dave, con tono molesto-

-Estas muy raro…-oscar sonrió-por cierto gracias por presentarme a Vanesa.

-De nada, ya sabes, las putas son fáciles-dijo con resquemor-

-No digas eso-dijo misterio molesto-pensé que te alegrarías por mi.

-Si me alegro, que remplaces a tu mujer por una puta es muy lógico, ambas tienen mucho en común.

Misterio miro a batista directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y aun pretendes que crea que no te ocurre nada?

-Exacto-dijo batista sin mirarle-Vamos, las putas nos esperan.

-Si vamos…

Dave y Oscar salieron del servicio, ambos con cara de mal humor, la mano de Dave seguía sangrando aun, pero no demasiado. Batista sabia que la había cagado, pero no podía ver a misterio con otra chica, algo le ocurría.

-Hola-dijeron las chicas a dúo cuando se acercaron-

Oscar cogió a Vanesa por la cintura y la beso.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Me voy!-rugió batista, justo en el momento que habían parado la música-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

**Capitulo 5:**

-¡Se acabó! ¡Me voy!-rugió batista, justo en el momento que habían parado la música-

Toda la discoteca se quedo mirando en dirección a Batista, que se largaba de allí a paso ligero, ante un sorprendido Oscar.

-Lo siento, chicas…no se que le ocurre

Oscar salio detrás el como un rayo, dejando a Vanesa y a lucia solas.

-Dave ¡Espera!-dijo Oscar-

-Vaya…que mosca le habrá picado…Vanesa ¿me estas oyendo?-dijo la chica-

Vanesa estaba en una nube, no se creía lo que le acababa de pasar.

-¡Vanesa! ¡Vuelve!-dijo la otra chica y comenzó a reírse-

Dave salio de la discoteca como un huracán, estaba llorando de celos, pero justo en ese momento se puso a llover, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia, Oscar consiguió alcanzarle.

-Dave-dijo poniéndose delante de el, al estar lloviendo no se dio cuenta que Dave estaba llorando de rabia y de celos-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada… ¿tu no sufres cambios de humor?- dijo a la defensiva Dave-

-si, pero les sufro teniendo algún motivo…no así como así.

-Bueno, pues yo soy así, habértelo pensado antes de venir a mi casa-dijo y continúo andando, llevándose por delante a oscar-

-¿A quien quieres engañar? ¡Tú no eres así! Y lo sabes…-dijo misterio furioso-

Dave se paro es seco ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Misterio era su mejor amigo, la no tenia la culpa de que se sintiera ¿así?

-Oscar…lo siento…déjame solo….

-No voy a dejarte solo, quiero saber que te ocurre, estas raro desde hace un tiempo.

-Lo se…pero no se por que.

-Dave, soy tu amigo, puedes solucionar las cosas conmigo, tu a mi me has visto llorar, al igual que me has visto reír, yo puedo hacer lo mismo contigo, puedo escucharte, al igual que puedo oírte reír, en la vida no son todo buenos momentos….ahora dime, ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo Oscar comprensivo-

Dave se quedo en silencio, tan solo se oía el caer de las gotas de lluvia, que poco a poco, les iba empapando cada vez más, Dave miro al suelo.

-Yo….no lo se….

Después de decir eso, salio corriendo sin mirar, dejando allí a oscar, con la palabra en la boca, y muy confuso, Oscar se quedo en ese mismo lugar, el agua termino por empaparle completamente.

-Esta loco….-murmuro-

Dave corrió sin parar, querría escapar del mundo, quería olvidar ese absurdo sentimiento, quería escapar de misterio, no podía seguir así, se estaba volviendo loco, aquello era un circulo vicioso, que se había vuelto en contra de él, no podía seguir así, no quería seguir así, siguió corriendo, sin mirar hacia donde iba, la gente le miraba a su paso, chorreaba agua por todos los sitios, esto hacia que la ropa se pegara a su piel, mercando toda su "trabajada" (xDD) musculatura. Paro al llegar a un sitio que desconocía, se acababa de perder, no sabia por donde seguir.

-soy idiota…

Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro, seguían ocultándose con la lluvia, pero su confusión, su tristeza, sus sentimientos, se notaban en el pesar de su corazón, y en la expresión de su rostro, solo podía pensar en misterio, en el día que se planto en la puerta de su casa, cuando le había visto dormido.

-Joder. ¡Soy un tío! ¿Por qué coño pienso en ti?

Grito en medio de la calle, desgarrando la noche, estaba solo, y se sentía así, aquella calle iba acorde con sus sentimientos, con como se sentía, era melancólica, vacía…

Continuo caminado entre la lluvia, no sabia donde iba, pero no quería ver mas a Oscar, no podía verle…verle le hacia daño, y haberle visto con aquella puta era lo que mas le había dolido, termino sentado en un banco de aquella insulsa calle, encogido sobre si mismo, sin darse cuenta, frente a el, había un vagabundo, tumbado en un portal resguardado de la lluvia.

-Joven…¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto aquel hombre de calles-

-No lo se…-dijo Dave levantando la vista-

-La lluvia puede ocultar las lagrimas pero no las tristeza, ni los sentimientos-dijo aquel desconocido-

-Si bueno, pero tan solo me ve usted…

-Por tu cara, podría decirse que sufres por amor…

¿Amor? Aquello era ridículo, como iba a sufrir por amor, aquello no tenia sentido.

-Se equivoca….

-No joven, no lo hago, usted sufre por un amor que ve imposible.

-¡Yo no soy bujarra!-grito batista-

-Eso es lo que te importa, tu condición sexual, no quieres reconocerlo. Escúchame joven, yo soy muy viejo, he visto de todo, pero cuando un hombre no reconoce lo que es, y lo que siente, sufre innecesariamente.

-No, yo no puedo ser gay-dijo batista hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos-no puedo serlo…

-Si tan seguro estas, ¿Por qué te preocupas?

-Yo…no….no…no lo se.

-Exprésate bien, no quieres saberlo, tienes miedo de la verdad, miedo de que pueda ser cierto que lo que sientes es amor…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Capitulo 6:

-Exprésate bien, no quieres saberlo, tienes miedo de la verdad, miedo de que pueda ser cierto que lo que sientes es amor…

Batista se quedo sorprendido al oír eso; acaso aquel anciano ¿tenia razón? .No, no podía ser, aquel hombre no le conocía de nada.

-No intentes buscarle lógica…el amor no lo tiene.

Batista le miro y se seco las lágrimas.

-¿Qué cree que debería hacer?

-Hablad con el, expresaros, decirle lo que creéis sentir.-dijo aquel hombre-

-Gracias, me gustaría recompénsale por ayudarme-dijo batista-

El vagabundo rió.

-Yo elegí vivir en la calle, antes era un hombre de riquezas y poder, pero todo dejo de tener sentido para mi, y decidí que lo mejor para mi era vivir así, nadie me ayudo entonces, por eso yo te ayudo ahora, no me debes nada.

-Gracias de todas formas, hablare con el, aunque no se que decirle.

-Dile lo que te dicte tu corazón, ese será tu sentimiento puro; y ahora ve, no pierdas el tiempo.

-Al menos, dígame cual es su nombre, le debo mucho.

-Eso no importa joven, permaneceré en tu memoria con eso basta…

-Gracias otra vez-dijo Dave, y se fue de allí corriendo a buscar a misterio.

-La gente esta loca en este mundo….-dijo el vagabundo y se durmió-

……………………………………….

Misterio había regresado a casa de Dave, esperando a que volviera pronto, estaba preocupado por su amigo, jamás le había visto así, ni siquiera creía que alguna vez pudiera comportarse así, se dio cuenta de que en el fondo no le conocía.

………………………………………

Dave corría sin parar, la lluvia cada vez era mas intensa, pero esto no le detenía en su propósito, no sabia como iba a se la reacción de oscar ante lo que iba a confesarle, pero le daba igual, necesitaba decirlo. Cuando llego estaba totalmente escurriendo agua por los cuatro costados, aporreo la puerta de su casa, esperando que Oscar la abriera.

Oscar al oír los golpes en la puerta, se fue corriendo a abrirla, nada mas abrirla se vio rodeado de músculos y de agua. Dave le había abrazado.

-Dave…-dijo Oscar- necesito respirar…

-Lo siento,-dijo Dave sonriente-

Misterio el miro extrañado, el estado de animo de su amigo era totalmente opuesto al que tenia cuado se fue de la discoteca.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto Oscar-

-Necesito hablar contigo-respondió este-

-Bien, yo también-dijo oscar sentándose en el sofá del salón-

Batista se sentó a su lado.

-Dave…-dijo oscar, y fue interrumpido por batista-

-Déjame comenzar a mí -pido este-

-Está bien-dijo Oscar.-

-Gracias a la ayuda de…bueno, Cuando me fui en la discoteca….-Batista no sabía por donde empezar-

-Dave ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Perdona estoy nervioso….lo que quiero decirte es que siento haberme comportado así estos días y…

-¿Y?

Dave no sabía como decirlo.

-Y….y….creo que te amo-soltó de golpe-

Misterio se quedo pálido, y con la boca abierta, no sabia como reaccionar, ni siquiera podía reaccionar. Dave miro a Oscar.

-Mierda….por que tengo que ser siempre tan brusco…-murmuro-

-¿Me…me amas?-balbuceo misterio-

Dave asintió sonrojado.

-De ahí que me haya comportado así estos días….

-Yo….yo….-balbuceo cada vez mas sorprendido, le temblaban las piernas-

-Tu no sientes lo mismo-dijo Dave con voz sombría y mirando al suelo-

-No…no es eso, bueno si….si lo es.

-No hace falta que te preocupes, simplemente quería decírtelo, mas bien lo necesitaba…

-Dave…pero ¿Por qué me amas?

"¿Por qué me amas?" que clase de pregunta es esa, pensó batista, la respuesta era sencilla.

-Te amo por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, por que me pongo nervioso cuando estas cerca, por que siento que necesito protegerte, por que tengo celos de las mujeres que se gustan de ti, por que me derrito con tu sonrisa….por eso se que te amo.

Misterio cada vez estaba mas sorprendido, aquello le hizo sonreír, y al mismo tiempo sentirse mal.

-Lo siento –dijo Batista-

"¿lo sientes?" pensó Oscar, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Batista le robo un beso, no había podido resistirse a besarle.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Capitulo 7:

-Lo siento –dijo Batista-

"¿lo sientes?" pensó Oscar, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Batista le robo un beso, no había podido resistirse a besarle.

En cuanto se separaron de aquel beso, la primera reacción de Oscar fue escupir al suelo, cosa que hirió a Batista, después misterio respiro hondo.

-Dave….-dijo viendo que su amigo estaba a punto de llorar-

-Soy idiota… lo se-dijo este hundiendo las manos en su cabeza-

-No, no lo eres…las personas no pueden controlar sus sentimientos.

-Da igual…tu no me amas, yo a ti si eso no va a cambiar.

Oscar se quedo pensativo, no sabia que responder.

-No hace falta que lo pienses, no me amas.

Oscar miro a dave y le plantó un beso; Beso que dave siguió gustoso.

-¿a que viene esto?-pregunto cuando se separaron-

-Tenia que comprobar si te amaba ¿o no?-dijo Oscar-por cierto besas de cine.

Dave se sonrojo, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, aquello le había encantado, y quería repetirlo. Misterio le sonrió y volvió a besarle, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de dave, y recorriendo todos los "secretos" que esta poseía.

-Lo has vuelto a hacer-dijo dave con una sonrisa-

Misterio se puso encima de Dave haciendo que este se recostara en el sofá.

-Si, lo se, me gusta hacerlo.

Dave comenzó a dar besos cortos a misterio.

-¿y esto, te gusta?

-Si, me encanta.

Acto seguido misterio recorrió los labios de Dave con su lengua.

-Espera un momento-dijo Batista, que aun no se creía lo que estaba pasando-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues….que hemos pasado de estar enfadados, a besarnos como cosacos, además ¿y Vanesa?

Misterio paró.

-No te preocupes, hablare con ella…Solo me bese con ella para ver si así olvidaba a mi mujer, pero un solo beso tuyo ha hecho que me olvide de todo, siempre te vi como un amigo muy especial, y ahora comprendo por que eras especial-dijo Oscar-

Dave sonrió.

-Te amo Oscar, y ahora puedo decirlo con seguridad-dijo mas feliz que una perdiz-

-¿A si? Demuéstramelo-dijo Misterio sonriendo-

Dave sonrió, y le cogió en brazos.

-Te lo demostrare de la mejor forma que se-dijo con picardía-

Misterio sonreía mientras Dave le llevaba en brazos hasta la cama, le tumbo sobre esta con cuidado, se puso sobe el, sin apoyar su peso, y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

-Ten cuidado Dave, que a tu lado parezco un niño pequeño-bromeó Oscar-

-Descuida

Lemmon:

Dave le quito la camisa y esta termino en la esquina de la habitación, Dave y Oscar no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, los dos estaban seguros de que querían hacer aquello, Dave comenzó a inundar el torso de misterio de besos, mientras sus manos agarraban las muñecas de misterio. Este se dejaba hacer, le encantaba aquello, y a Dave se le daba de maravilla hacerlo. Dave le desabrocho los pantalones a misterio, y acabaron junto con la camisa, poco a poco fue bajándole los bóxer, deseoso de ver que estos ocultaban, cuando se le bajo, sonrió al ver lo que allí había, Dave se humedeció la yema del dedo índice, y recorrió el miembro de Misterio, este soltó un gemido, al notar aquello, Misterio se incorporo.

-Yo también quiero ver eso-dijo señalando al paquete de Batista-

Cambiaron las posiciones, y de la misma manera que Dave le había desnudado, termino por desnudarle este, Misterio acaricio repetidas veces el miembro de dave, y este termino por ponerse erecto, misterio se acercó a la boca de Dave y comenzó a besarle dulce y apasionadamente, mientras los miembros de ambos hombres se rozaban, el calor y la lujuria invadía sus cuerpos, los besos de misterio dejaban huella en Dave, su corazón latía fuertemente a cada beso, Oscar paro de besarle, y fue bajando lentamente recorrido todos los músculos del torso de Dave, y finalmente se introdujo el miembro de este en su boca, le recorrió con su lengua, mientras oía los gemidos de Dave, este termino viniéndose irremediablemente en la boca de misterio.

-Perdona…no pude contenerme-dijo Dave-

Dave estaba sudoroso al igual que misterio.

-No te preocupes, ahora te toca a ti.

Dave sonrió, tomo el miembro de misterio con sus manos, y comenzó a masturbarle lentamente, muy lentamente, misterio gemía, y pedía más desesperado. Dave seguía haciéndole sufrir de esa manera, le gustaba ver a misterio desesperado por aquello, aumento un poco el ritmo de la masturbación, y misterio comenzó a gemir más alto.

-Espera….-dijo entre gemidos y con mucho esfuerzo-

Dave le miro con tristeza, pensando que se había arrepentido. Misterio estaba jadeando.

-Date la vuelta, y ponte a cuatro patas...-pidió este-

Dave se sorprendió ante la iniciativa de misterio, y le hizo caso, cuando Dave se hubo colocado en la postura que Oscar le había pedido, oscar introdujo uno de sus dedos, en el orificio de Batista, este no pudo evitar gemir, al primer dedo se unió, un segundo, oscar se le introducía y sacaba lentamente, mientras sonreía, después de unos minutos haciendo aquello, Misterio se puso de de pies, y rozo con su miembro la entrada de Dave, este gimió al sentir el miembro de oscar, sin muchos miramientos, Oscar empezó a entrar en Dave, este soltó una mezcla entre gemido, y chillido de dolor, una vez que el miembro de Oscar estaba por completo dentro del cuerpo de Dave, comenzó a darle suaves embestidas, con lentitud, Dave se acostumbró pronto a aquello, y gemía de la misma forma que misterio antes, ahora el desesperado era él.

-Por favor, más deprisa-suplico Dave-

-Shss…tranquilo-dijo misterio-

Oscar aumento el ritmo de la penetración, haciendo un esfuerzo por no venirse ya en Dave, pero no pudo resistir mucha más, y se vino en el, Dave dio un sonoro gemido al notar los calidos fluidos de misterio, este salio de él, y le abrazo, ambos hombres estaban exhaustos. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, hasta que cayeron dormidos, y felices. Dave estaba feliz, había conseguido al hombre que le acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días.

**Fin.**


End file.
